


The Things That Really Matter II

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: By request, rescuing Felicity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because MixenShipper asked so nicely.

Sara and Snart proceeded cautiously down the corridor. All of the cells they’d passed so far were empty. 

“This one is locked,” Sara noted. 

Snart froze the door, and a sharp tap from Sara’s baton shattered it. 

Snart spied a figure huddled in the corner of the small, dank cell. She had tangled blonde hair, makeup smudged eyes, and was shivering, either from cold or shock. 

“Felicity Smoak, I presume.” 

“Leave me alone!” she cried, shrinking away from him, as far as her chains would allow. 

Snart holstered his gun and showed Felicity his empty hands. He crouched down to eyelevel, plastering a bland and harmless smile on his face. “We’re here to get you out,” he said, in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. 

“No! No, I‘ve seen you before. You - you‘re not a good person - get away -” 

He grabbed her arms, more to keep her from hurting herself than him. “Sara, I need a little help here. She doesn’t know me.” 

Sara looked carefully up and down the corridor before ducking inside the cell. She crouched down next to her struggling friend. “Hey, Felicity…I need you to look at me, OK?” 

Reluctantly, Felicity opened her eyes and focused on her friend. “Sara?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. This is my friend, Leonard. We’re gonna get you out of here, but you need to help us a little, all right?” 

“But, Sara - he’s…he stole that cold gun from Cisco. He tried -”

Sara set down her baton so she could frame Felicity’s face with her hands. “I used to be an assassin, but I’m not anymore. People change. **_He_** changed, and he’s here to help get you home. Do you trust me?”

Felicity nodded. 

“Then trust him.” 

“I need to freeze these chains off of her,” Snart muttered. “Watch her eyes.”

Sara nodded, and tucked Felicity’s face against her shoulder. She scrooged her own eyes shut, opening them when she heard the chains shatter. She smiled reassuringly at her friend, and leaned in to brush a kiss against her forehead. “I need to keep watch. Len’s gonna help you. Don’t clobber him, OK?” 

Felicity nodded again. 

Snart shrugged out of his jacket. “Let’s get this on you,” he said coaxingly. He noticed that she wasn’t wearing her glasses, or shoes, and decided it would simplify matters if he just carried her. “You’ve got quite the fan club waiting for you, young lady,” he told her. 

“Oliver?” she whimpered. 

“He’s here,” Snart assured her as they emerged from the cell. 

“Where else would he be?” Sara said, with a grin. 

***

“Oliver?” 

Oliver Queen turned at the sound of her voice. Felicity was there, held safe in the arms of the man he hadn’t wanted on this mission. He strode towards them, as Felicity slid down to her feet. Snart kept a steadying grip on her waist until she could hurl herself into Oliver’s embrace. 

He clutched her so tightly he feared he must be hurting her, but Felicity never protested - just wound her arms around his neck, and buried her face against his chest. Oliver looked over her shoulder to see Sara leaning against Snart with her hands wrapped around his arm. They both looked a little worse for wear. 

“Thank you,” he rasped. 

***

Felicity entered the Waverider’s galley on Oliver‘s arm, following a clean bill of health from Gideon, a shower, and freshly replicated clothes. She was passed from friend to friend and showered with hugs and kisses. Finally, she found herself face to face with Snart. 

“Mr. Snart -” she began hesitantly. 

“I think you can call me Leonard,” he said easily. 

“Leonard.” She held out his neatly folded jacket. “I wanted to thank you, and to apologize. I said some things -”

“A very bad man had you chained to a wall in his dungeon. You get a pass,” Snart assured her with a wink. 

“I know, but…you don’t even know me, and you still came.” 

Snart looked down at Sara, who stood beside him. “Let’s just say, I had a debt to repay.” 

Felicity looked curiously from Sara to Leonard. “Are you guys -?” 

“Something like that,” Sara replied. 

Felicity launched herself at Sara. “I’m so happy for you!”

Wearing an expression somewhat softer than his trademark smirk, Snart found himself steadying both blondes. Oliver just smiled, and raised his glass in salute.


End file.
